


Having Mercy

by gaudyAficionado



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, Demons, F/F, Pharmercy, abuse mention, little bit of violence at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaudyAficionado/pseuds/gaudyAficionado
Summary: I wanted to write a thing with mercy's imp skin. I'm not really the most into Pharmercy, but I really had to. I might bring in another charcter pair if I'm feeling into it.





	1. Chapter 1

Crashing, thrashing, explosions. Everything was going awry. She couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She activated her rocket thrusters, shooting herself high into the air. She twisted around, positioning herself towards the conflict and fired. She sent a barrage of missiles raining down upon her enemies. There was a large explosion on the ground, and suddenly she was being dragged to the ground by something. And then there was darkness.

From the darkness, there was a pinprick of white light which slowly grew until it was large enough to reveal a... winged figure? The figure was dressed in white and the sound of heels on hard flooring clicked toward her. Was this... an angel? There was a chuckle, a feminine, sympathetic sort of chuckle.

"Not quite." The figure said, walking into her vision.

While she was a beautiful being in white, she bore black horns, a sharp black tail, and piercing purple eyes. Her pale skin was accented by the bright lavender hair pulled back into a ponytail. The heels she had heard clicking towards her were what seemed to be metal hooves.

"My dear Fareeha." The figure spoke. She reached out and stroked the side of the soldier's face. Pharah pulled away just enough to lose contact. The demon clicked her tongue and withdrew her hand. "You really would give everything for what you believe in, wouldn't you?"  
Pharah was hesitant with her reply but cautiously answered. "Of course. It's my duty to protect those who can't defend themselves."

Another click. "Most people would call that valiant or admirable." She began to pace around her seemingly dazed companion. "However, you seem to value it more than your self-preservation, even to the point of foregoing your original intentions."

She wrapped her arm around Pharah and opened what seemed to be some sort viewing screen with her fingers. It showed... the battlefield she had just been on. It was ravaged and destroyed and there was little to be seen other than bodies and scorch marks. The screen changed and showed a mob of gang members surrounding a defenseless omnic. One went to strike, but before he could make contact, the screen changed again. It now showed a little girl clutching a stuffed bear. She was crying and appeared to be hiding in a slatted closet. A shadow blocked out some of the light bleeding through the slits and the screen changed again. This time it was a view of a figure walking down the street from behind. It was dark and they had their head down, a baggy hoodie covering their features. The view began getting closer behind the figure, slow at first but increasing in speed. The figure began running, appearing to be trying to escape the viewer. Just as the view was about to catch up, the screen turned black and dissipated. The demon began speaking again.

"There are so many innocents that need protecting, but you have gone and thrown it all away." She slipped around back in front of the soldier, still standing so straight and stiff. "But, luckily for you, I have a solution. This doesn't have to be the end for you. Or for those you wish to save."

"What do you want?" The woman said coarsely. The demon appeared to be slightly offended, but only barely.

"I only wish to help you." She said. "I could bring you back and you wouldn't miss a day. You could use some help in redirecting your efforts. And those who choose to make bad decisions will be brought to justice."

"I don't even know what to call you." A wicked smile formed on the devil's face.

"I have many names, but my favorite is Mercy." She got extraordinarily close to Pharah's face. "Do we have a deal?"

Pharah was silent and contemplative for a while before she begrudgingly spoke up. "Fine."

Her consent was immediately met with a rough kiss. The demon forced her tongue into her mouth and they were plunged into darkness once more.

Fareeha was awoken by an incessant beeping. She grumbled and cracked open her eyes. She looked around and took in her surroundings. She was in a hospital bed and the beeping was her heart monitor. There was a figure sitting in one of the chairs to the side of the bed. She had her blonde hair in a messy ponytail, accenting her pale skin. She had a strange familiarity about her that she couldn't quite place. The woman was staring at her expectantly with a warm smile and piercing purple eyes.

"You're awake!" She said excitedly, standing up and rushing to her side. "I was so worried!"

Fareeha was speechless. "Wh- Who are you?"

The woman looked at her, a bit bewildered. She then gave a nervous chuckle. "Stop it! You know I don't like when you play games like that. I'm your wife!"

Fareeha blinked a little bit, and she remembered. "Of course! Angela!" How could she have forgotten Angela? They had been together for 3 years and had married just 6 months ago. They had met serving time for Helix; she was a combat medic. She had been so upset when Fareeha said she was serving another term. She felt stupid for forgetting for even a minute and clutched Angela's hand. She gave a light chuckle. "I guess you were right about that extra term."

Angela began tearing up and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Fareeha gave a weak chuckle and return the hug. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They live together now!!

The two had settled into new lives after the incident, Angela convincing Fareeha to resign from the military to live a somewhat domestic life with her. They moved around every few months by Angela’s request, living in a new area every time. 

Angela was asleep in Fareeha’s arms, her head on the larger woman’s chest, both of them laying on the couch of their living room. Fareeha was almost asleep herself when she noticed her wife stir and quickly awaken. She had no idea how, but Angela had crazy intuition.

“What is it?” Fareeha asked, a bit concerned. “Do we need to get ready?”

The other woman nodded and began to get up with an anxious look on her face and left the room. Fareeha followed suit, pulling on some jeans and a heavy jacket. She moved over to her gun cabinet and pulled out a handgun, modern and sleek, but still concealable. She loaded it and slipped it into the inside pocket of her jacket. She moved back into the living room to face a concerned and concentrated Angela. She walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s go,” Fareeha said carefully, taking her hand off to open the door for her. The blonde woman took no time to walk out into the pouring night rain leaving her to follow quickly behind. Angela walked quickly with seemingly no stop. If she didn’t know better, Fareeha would have guessed she was sleepwalking, but she did know better. Angela hadn’t been wrong so far, and she had wasted too much doubting her.

Angela turned and stopped extremely abruptly, almost causing Fareeha to bump into her. She observed the sight, all too familiar at this point. A shady alley, an aggressor, a gun, a victim. She stepped around Angela and put her hand on her gun. She felt a hand on her back and, knowing it was Angela, felt more confident and somehow stronger.

“Back away.” She said firmly, catching the attention of the aggressor and making it clear she was armed. The aggressor looked up at the two women and scoffed. He turned from the victim and toward them. Fareeha had of course seen more combat than the average person, so she wasn’t phased when she suddenly had a gun pointed at her head. She pulled out her gun in response and held it up. “Stand down.”

She saw a glint of teeth as the man grinned wide. She pulled the trigger first. The man’s smile disappeared and he froze. The two women started to approach as he fell. As he bled onto the concrete, Fareeha holstered her gun and rushed over to the victim as Angela paced to the dying man. Fareeha was checking over the victim, a young man about 19 with brown hair and grey eyes.

“Are you alright?” She asked strongly. “Did he hurt you?” He didn’t speak and seemed a bit shell-shocked. She didn’t blame him. She was like that once. She spoke a bit quieter but with the same strength. “Would you like us to walk you home?”

He looked at the two and paused. He took a moment and slowly nodded. His eyes were fixed on Angela, and he opened his mouth to speak.

“W-What is she… d-d-doing?” He said nervously. Fareeha looked over. Angela was crouching by the man’s corpse, covering his eyelids with her hand before raising it to her head. Whenever Fareeha had to take someone’s life in this line of work, Angela always did this. When they lost someone, an extra step was added to this ritual. She led it up into the sky as if releasing their spirit to the heavens. Angela had told her it was part of her religion but had never really specified what that religion was.

“My partner is spiritual.” She said simply and held out her hand to him. “Can I help you up?” He looked at her cautiously and carefully took her hand. She helped him up, being extraordinarily ginger. They stood together and she looked at her wife. She was done with her routine and turned toward them. She looked at the boy.

“I’ll come back and clean this up,” She said softly, pulling a small rag from her pocket and wiping her hands clean. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. If you have any injuries, I’m a trained medical professional.” 

The boy shook his head and the three walked out of the alleyway. Unbeknownst to two of them, the corpse began to decay incredibly rapidly and within minutes was left as fertilizer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the uncertainty of this posting, but I've decided I want to continue this! I have planned the rest of this already, so just let me know how you guys feel about it!


End file.
